<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers in the Night by LexiAndTheDiamonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687937">Strangers in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds'>LexiAndTheDiamonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Actor Chris Evans, Alpha Chris Evans, Bathroom Sex, Bearded Chris Evans, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Hot, Jealous Chris Evans, Party, Smut, age gap, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader seems to be stuck with her bodyguard at a party with her ex. Will she be able to make the best out of a bad situation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You huffed in annoyance. You’d had a long conversation with your dad about not needing a bodyguard 24/7, which was futile; like talking to a brick wall. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Chris, but he was really annoying. Always stoic, never talked to you despite the long hours, always professional. You hated to admit, but you did find him attractive, no doubt about that. But your irritation won over and you couldn’t stop yourself from bickering with him, which was 90% of the time. He probably thought you to be really bratty, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. He was an ass, and not worth your time.</p>
<p>On top of that, your friend Jess told you that your ex was going to be there at the party which you had been prepping for, for weeks. Looks like your kismet just sucked. And you had Chris to contend with, considering he was like your babysitter now, you groaned, rolling your eyes. Walking to his office, you knocked on his door, hoping he wasn’t there. You grimaced as you heard him asking you to enter.</p>
<p>“<em>Hey, so I was gonna tell you that you don’t need to stay with me tonight. I’m goin’ to a party, and Jess’ll be picking me up, so you don’t need to…follow..me.</em>” you faltered, awkwardly smiling.</p>
<p>“<em>Well, your father gave me opposite orders, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to follow them. I don’t want to lose my job</em>.” he said, not even looking up to answer you. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit. You should’ve known your dad knew about the party. </em>
</p>
<p>Letting out a deep sigh, you felt your annoyance at him rising again.</p>
<p>“<em>Fine. Could you just…not dress like you’re a part of Her Majesty’s Secret Service?! I don’t want people to know who you are, it’d be cool if you’d just blend in for once!</em>” you said rather petulantly.</p>
<p>That got his attention. He looked up and smirked, raising an eyebrow at you. “<em>Fine.</em>” he said, his voice a low growl.</p>
<p>You nearly ran out of the room, your insides churning at his voice. Shaking yourself, you reminded yourself of your goal. <em>Have fun, get drunk, make Bryce jealous. Fuck Chris, he wasn’t worth it.</em></p>
<p>As the clock struck 9:30, you started feeling anxious. <em>What if Bryce’s new conquest was hotter? No, no, no. You got this. You were going there to have fun, not care about Bryce.</em></p>
<p>Checking yourself in the mirror, you gave yourself a once over; with thigh high boots, a black leather mini skirt and a net Velvet crop top, you looked the ultimate goth hottie.</p>
<p>You heard a knock on the door. <em>“Come in!</em>” you shouted, bracing yourself for the worst.</p>
<p>What followed next was something you hadn’t expected.</p>
<p>Chris walked in; and he’d followed your orders alright. Dressed in a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and boots, he looked like he had just walked out of one of your fantasies. His hair was no longer gelled down, but tousled; sort of like he had just had sex. And his beard? An ultimate panty-combuster.</p>
<p>You gulped as you practically eye-fucked him.<em> It was gonna be a long fucking night.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Hadn’t we better leave?</em>” he asked, his eyes following your path of vision. Oh shit he knows, you thought, squirming.</p>
<p>“<em>Huh…? Oh..uhh..yes..I uhh, just need to grab my purse.</em>” you stammered, your mind in a frenzy.</p>
<p>You trailed off as he walked towards you, in slow strides. Standing in front of you, he leaned forward, the proximity between you practically scalding. You braced yourself for his lips, closing your eyes; not knowing if you really wanted this.</p>
<p>But the kiss never came. Opening your eyes in confusion, you saw him grin as he reached behind you to grab your purse. <em>Oh. Shit.</em> You mentally cringed at what you just did. <em>Of course he wasn’t gonna kiss you, you doofus.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Let’s go.</em>” he ordered, leaving you very confused and very turned on.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>The party was in full swing. The music was blaring, there was a very loud and lively game of beer pong and the pool was filled with people. You and Jess stuck together, mixing and experimenting with drinks. When you’d arrived with Chris, there were quite a few people who stopped and turned to get an eyeful of the man candy, including Jess, who was quite indignant at how you never told her about this hot new date of yours. He, too. played along, and didn’t leave your side even for a second. It was getting a little annoying to be honest.</p>
<p>“<em>Listen, Chris, I appreciate you trailing behind me for the better part of the hour, but you can let loose. Get a drink, loosen up a bi..</em>” you trailed off as you saw a flash of blond hair from over his shoulder. <em>Oh crap. Bryce</em>. With a girl who could only be described as a Victoria’s Secret model. You just hoped he hadn’t seen you. It was just as you had that thought that Bryce’s eyes met yours. <em><b>FUCK.</b></em></p>
<p>You began panicking. Without preamble, you impulsively grabbed Chris by his leather jacket and pulled him to you, your lips meeting his. Your teeth clashed briefly, and you could feel his surprise as you wound your hands around his neck. After a beat, you felt him reciprocating, his hands moving to your waist, pulling you closer. You forgot your grand plan to invoke jealousy and kissed him; really kissed him. Running your hands in his messy, soft hair, you deepened the kiss, your tongues meeting, caressing each other. Time stood still as you both explored each others’ mouths, hands moving along heated bodies. You broke apart, panting wildly, the need for air rudely interrupting what could only be described as the hottest makeout session you had ever experienced.</p>
<p>Your eyes met Chris’, a wild vortex of emotions swirling in his deep blue eyes, which scared you a little bit. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bryce’s mouth tighten into a small line as he left, practically yanking his girl out of the door. You looked back at Chris, quite ashamed to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m sorry…but Bryce saw me..I didn’t think..</em>” you hesitated, feeling his eyes burn a hole on your face with its intensity.</p>
<p>His eyes hardened. Without a word, he wove his fingers through yours, pulling you through the throng of people, only stopping as he pulled you into a darkened room. Switching on the light, he dropped your hand as he locked the door behind him, his eyes not leaving yours.</p>
<p>“<em>So..</em>” he began. You gulped. <em>You were in for it.</em></p>
<p>“<em>I’m sorr-</em>” you began, but stopped as he held up his hand.</p>
<p>“<em>Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that? How long I’ve waited to feel those lips on mine?</em>” he rasped. Moving closer, he said roughly, “Y<em>ou should be sorry, princess. And I know just the way you can show me how sorry you are.</em>”</p>
<p>With that, he slowly pushed you down, your knees meeting the cold tiles. “<em>Nn-no..Chris..this is wrong..</em>” you began, feeling your core tighten at his words. <em>Why were you hesitating? Hadn’t you wanted this? Wanted him?</em></p>
<p>“Shh, princess. You need to start showing me how sorry you are.” he said, undoing his zipper, his cock springing free. Jesus, he was huge. Hesitating a bit, you wrapped your hand around him, eliciting a hiss. You began stroking him, softly at first, but increasing your speed as you saw him close his eyes in pleasure, hips moving towards your hand. Seeing him in this state urged you on. You swirled your tongue around his tip, your hands massaging his balls. Not stopping your motions, you took him in your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat. He let out a strangled moan, his hands making their way into your hair.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, princess, your mouth’s amazing. Stayed up so many nights thinkin’ about fuckin’ that pretty little mouth of yours.</em>” he murmured, thrusting himself deeper into your mouth. You moaned, his words travelling straight to your core, making you wetter with each passing second.</p>
<p>He pulled you up suddenly, kissing you with urgency, grinding himself against your thigh. “This is gonna be quick, sweetheart, need to fuck you NOW.” he snarled, turning you towards the sink, his hard member hot against your ass. He pulled your skirt up, yanking your panties down hastily. He pushed you down, your ass sticking out for him. Running a finger along your folds, he groaned as he felt how wet you were.</p>
<p>“<em>Jesus fucking Christ, you’re wet, princess. I bet you wanted this as well, huh? This pretty pussy needs to be fucked hard, huh</em>?” he growled, his fingers moving within your walls. You groaned as you nodded, closing your eyes at the wonderful sensations.</p>
<p>“<em>I want this Chris…I want you..need you so badly…</em>” you panted, your hips moving of their own accord. He grinned at that, taking himself in his hand and running his tip around your folds, gathering the moisture there. In one swift move, he buried himself within you, his hand grabbing onto your shoulder for support. He began moving within you, his pace unforgiving and relentless as he fucked you ferociously, his hands tightening around your waist with each thrust. You groaned as you held onto the sink, each thrust invoking a swirl of emotions within you. A particular thrust made you see stars as your hands grabbed onto his, your fingernails digging into his flesh.</p>
<p>His hands moved from your waist to your breasts, kneading them with surprising tenderness. Throwing your head back, with the added sensations, you felt yourself hurtling towards completion.</p>
<p>“<em>Chris…I’m cumming…please..please…faster</em>” you gasped, your head resting against his shoulder. He grunted, his hands moving to your clit, swirling around the swollen nub. The dam burst and you screamed as you felt yourself reach your peak, your walls tightening around Chris. This set off Chris’ orgasm, as he groaned audibly, biting your shoulder to stop himself from shouting out loud. You both stayed like that for a while, the silence in the bathroom broken only by deep breaths and pants. He stayed inside you as you rested your head against his shoulder, trying to catch your breath feeling replete and utterly satisfied.</p>
<p>After a minute or so, he pulled out of you, tucking himself in his pants. Pulling your panties up and straightening your skirt, he placed a kiss on your head as his eyes met yours in the mirror.</p>
<p>“<em>We’re leaving this place as soon as possible. I’m not done with you yet, princess.</em>” he murmured, kissing the tip of your nose.</p>
<p>You watched his back as he left the room, his promise hanging in the air.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck Chris, indeed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>